


The Most Beautiful Man

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Painkillers, Post-Season/Series 07, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “Did they send you to take care of me?” A loopy grin broke across Keith’s face. “They have some really pretty nurses around here.”Keith, high on anesthesia and painkillers after his surgery, can't remember who Shiro is. That's not going to stop him from flirting.





	The Most Beautiful Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this youtube video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4) Hope you all enjoy this quick post-season 7 fic!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

When the lions crashed through the atmosphere, the Garrison immediately sent out rescue teams. After being brought to the hospital, all of the Voltron pilots were taken to the operating room having sustained massive injuries. Due to minor complications caused by his Galran biology, Keith ended up needing a follow up surgery. Shiro dropped everything and ran to Keith’s hospital room the minute he’d heard that it was over. He found Keith unconscious as expected, the anesthetic and painkillers still swirling in his system. Shiro didn’t care. He would be there when Keith woke up.

Not long after Shiro’s arrival, Keith began to stir. Shiro ran to his side and took Keith’s hand in his. “Keith, thank god you’re okay!” He pressed the call button for the nurse, as he had been instructed to do once Keith woke up. 

“Keith...? Hmm... that’s me, right?” Keith opened his eyes and looked at Shiro. Then, he winced in pain. “Ow, can I get some medication?” 

“Yeah, you’ll get some soon. Here, drink some water.” 

Shiro picked up a cup with a straw that had been left for Keith and held it to his face. Keith took it in his right hand and pressed the straw to his mouth. He winced as he drank. “Can I sit up to do this?” 

“We can see if they can get someone to help you up.” 

“Did they send you to take care of me?” A loopy grin broke across Keith’s face. “They have some really pretty nurses around here.” 

“Nurse? No, I’m not a nurse. The nurse is on their way. It’s me, Shiro.” 

“Damn, you’re really hot. Are you a model? If not, you should be a model.” 

Shiro felt his face heat up as he dropped Keith’s hand. He laughed to shake away the awkwardness of the moment. “I’m not a model. Drink your water. I’m going to be right here.” 

Keith took another small sip before blatantly looking Shiro up and down. “You know, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Damn. Have I ever told you that? I should be saying that all the time. Wanna spin around for me?” 

“No, you’ve never said that to me before,” said Shiro, refusing to even acknowledge the request. Somehow, he knew that Keith had always thought it. It was in the soft glances, when he thought Shiro wasn’t looking. It was in the soft touches, the lingering looks. Shiro hadn’t wanted to dwell on it. He’d bottled up his feelings for Keith and pushed them down as far as he could because they’d been fighting a war. Yet, here Keith was, high as a kite on drugs as he chucked a bowling bowl at all of Shiro’s plans. 

In that moment, the nurse arrived. “Hi, Mr. Kogane, how are you doing?” 

“I have the most beautiful man in the world in my hospital room. I’ve never been better.” 

The nurse raised her eyebrows. Shiro sighed. “He doesn’t remember who I am, but he’s been saying, well... that the whole time. Is that normal?”

“A lot of patients experience temporary memory loss when coming down from the anesthesia. If his memory isn’t back in a few hours, let me know.” Her eyes fell on the cup in Keith’s hand that he was struggling to drink from. “Here, let’s get you to sit up.” 

Keith grunted as the nurse helped him into a sitting position. She propped up a pile of pillows behind his back and he rested against them. He brought the straw back to his lips and took a sip. “Much better. Thanks, Nurse.” His eyes immediately went back to staring at Shiro in the least subtle way possible. 

“Let me know if you need anything else and get some rest. The doctor’s going to be in shortly to make sure you look okay.” With that, the nurse walked out of the room.

Keith turned to Shiro and said, “How long have we been friends? Have I told you my feelings before? Oh no, did you reject me? Is this making things super awkward?” His eyes grew wide in panic as he shrank in on himself. “Oh god, I’m sorry.”

Shiro laughed. “We’ve been friends a long time, Keith. No, you’ve never talked to me about your feelings, and now’s probably not the best time. You should get some rest.” 

Keith shook his head. “If I fall asleep, I can’t see how cute you are.” 

“You can look at me all you want later, I promise. Just get some rest, okay?” 

“You really promise?” 

“Yes, Keith.”

Keith seemed to contemplate it for a moment, his face scrunching up in displeasure. “Okay, but I want a good night kiss.” Shiro felt embarrassment explode across his face, but Keith tapped his cheek and looked at him expectantly. Shiro sighed and dropped a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith grinned in satisfaction, and then sank back into the pillow. “Don’t go anywhere, okay? If you’re not here when I wake up, then I’ll be really sad.” 

Shiro went to make a retort, but Keith was asleep the moment his last word left his mouth. Shiro shook his head and sat down in a chair. Even though he had a giant pile of things to do, he would wait for Keith to wake up. 

Some time later, the doctor walked into the room. “I’m going to need to run some tests on Mr. Kogane. Can you come back later? Maybe in an hour?” she said, barely looking up from the clipboard in her hand. 

Shiro nodded and left the room without another word. He knew Keith was going to be upset when he woke up to find Shiro gone, assuming he remembered what they had talked about in his delirious state, but Shiro could feel the hunger bubbling in his stomach. He needed to find something to eat if he was going to have a serious conversation about his feelings with Keith before the end of the day. 

As promised, Shiro returned to Keith’s room an hour later, having eaten lunch in the hospital cafeteria. He walked over to Keith’s bedside to find that Keith was poignantly not looking at him. “Do you remember who I am this time?” asked Shiro with a grin.

Keith’s face grew bright red. “I’m sorry about whatever I said while stupidly high.” 

“No need to apologize,” said Shiro, sitting down on the edge of Keith’s bed. “I thought it was cute.” 

Keith nervously rubbed his nose, apparently finding the white blanket in his lap much more interesting to look at than Shiro. “I don’t remember most of it, but I’m pretty sure I said some weird shit that’s probably borderline harassment and I’m really sorry. I didn’t think the drugs would get the better of me like that.”

“Keith, trust me. You’re fine.” Shiro reached out and took Keith’s hand in his own and this made Keith finally look up at him. Now it was Shiro’s turn to be embarrassed, but he forced himself to say what he was thinking. “It was really flattering and I sort of liked it. Not the part about you being high, but when you called me pretty.” Shiro leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s cheek. “High you probably would have wanted a wake up kiss so hopefully that will suffice.” 

Keith’s face was practically a tomato. “I like it- you! Actually, I love you. We have a lot to take about, don’t we?” 

“I’m sorry. We probably should have talked earlier, but I didn’t think now was the best time to do it.”

Keith snorted. “When has there ever been a best time for us?” 

Shiro smiled softly. “You’re right. Yeah, we should talk.” Then, after a pause, “I love you, too.”


End file.
